


JOKER JIMIN

by pjmmygxx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crushing, Fluff, Funny, Hoseok scared, Jimin Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Namjoon Is So Done, Scaring, Serendipity - Freeform, Smut, Yoonmin for life, blowjob, comedic, eh, late night, suga - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmmygxx/pseuds/pjmmygxx
Summary: Jimin has a scaring problem.orWhere Jimin likes to scare the other members and it's all fun and games until he walks in on Yoongi masturbating.





	1. Chapter 1

It's late at night around one-thirty in the morning when the boys finally finish practice, after a long day of learning new dance routines for a couple of their songs they decided they're going to perform at their upcoming 4th muster. They're all exhausted, having fell asleep in the car during the drive home. Except Jimin, who was surprisingly wide awake due to all the energy drinks he drank during practice. Was it three? Four? He actually doesn't remember. So now here he was with his headphones in listening to music, sitting in the middle in between Jungkook and Taehyung. Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok in the back and Jin, up front in the passenger seat.

"Long day huh?" Their driver asks, eyeing Jimin through the rear view mirror.

Jimin just smiles and nods in response, even though he has no idea what the man just said. He was too invested in his music to remove his headphones. In case the man wants to continue to converse, Jimin makes sure to keep his eyes away from the front of the car in case of accidentally, making eye contact with the man again, choosing to just look out the windows to his left and right.

It's around two-fifteen in the morning, when they make it home, Jimin shaking Taehyung awake. "Tae." He pokes at his cheek. "Wake up." 

Taehyung opens his eyes in confusion, before smiling. "Jiminie."

"Were home. Can you wake everyone else up? I'm sorry, I really have to pee." Jimin whines, as he reaches over and unlocks the door struggling to climb over Tae's legs to exit the car.

He doesn't hear Taehyung's response as he jumps out of the car with his bag quickly making a run to the front door, key in hand. He manages to unlock the door, leaving it wide open for the others as he runs through the living room and down the hall to the closest bathroom. 

He runs into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him as he drops his bag, hand swiftly unbuttoning his pants while the other tugs down his zipper. He tugs himself free from within his boxers, releasing a loud moan, as he finally relieves himself.

He closes his eyes in bliss, lips parting before he shakes himself, eyes then opening as a mischievous smile graces his face. He quickly tucks himself back in as he zips his pants and quickly flushes the toilet before opening the door and turning off the bathroom light.

He sticks his head slightly out the door, looking left and right, listening for any footsteps. He doesn't hear any, quickly turning to the sink to wash his hands. Just as he turns the water off, drying his hands on his jeans, he hears someone walking down the hall. Hoping it is who he thinks it is, he hides, pressing his body against the wall near the opening of the door.

Just when the person is close enough, Jimin jumps out shouting, "BOO!"

Hoseok screams in terror, dropping his duffle bag as he loses his footing, falling back into the wall. He's still screaming as he cowers away from Jimin, his body sliding down the wall, as he drops to the floor.

Jimin bursts out laughing, throwing his head back as he drops to his knees, hands reaching out to hold onto Hoseok who pushes Jimin off grumbly murmuring insults like, _'Really Jimin, you're such an idiot'_ , and _'I hate you's'_ under his breath.

He huffs, as he gets up grabbing his bag, kicking Jimin who's now rolling around on the floor still laughing, arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Hobi," he wheezes "Hyung wait." He calls after Hoseok, who ignores him and heads to his room.

Jimin wipes at the tears from underneath his eyes, smiling as he sits up on his knees trying to regain his breath. Namjoon, who's now walking down the hall this time, walks behind Jimin and grabs his shoulder saying "Boo!" at Jimin, who just looks up at him unfazed, smile growing wider.

Namjoon shakes his head with a smile, as he continues to walk past Jimin. "I'll get you someday." he calls.

Jimin chuckles, as he gets up and retrieves his bag from the bathroom. He walks upstairs to the second level of the house which is where he, Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi sleep. With Namjoon, Hoseok and Jin's bedrooms on the first floor.

Jungkook is in the hallway standing in the doorway of his room, with wide amused eyes. "What happened?"

"I scared Hoseok-hyung." Jimin laughs, as he enters his own room. He hears Jungkook snicker before he closes his bedroom door. 

It's ten minutes to four in the morning when Jimin finally makes it to bed.

 

Jimin wakes up to the smell of bacon as he opens his eyes. He yawns, getting out of bed stretching his arms above his head. He uses the bathroom but doesn't bother brushing his teeth, deciding to just wait until after breakfast, because who likes to eat breakfast with the taste of tooth paste on their tongue? He picks the sleep from his eyes as he drowsily leaves his room making his way downstairs. 

Jin is standing at the stove back towards him as he enters the kitchen. Jimin smiles then shouts, "Hyung!" He laughs as Jin's shoulders jump, spatula flying in the air, as his arm swings above his head. 

" _Yah! Jimin-ah!_ " Jin scolds. "Stop that! I could have burned myself!"

Jimin pouts, feeling bad. "Sorry hyung. I was just saying good morning." He says, as he lifts himself up on their tall stool like chairs at their dinner the table.

Jin glares in a _sure you were_ way before turning around to continue cooking. "You could have greeted me like a normal person, instead of trying to scare someone all the time."

"I really wasn't trying to scare you that time, hyung." Jimin lies, hand underneath his chin as his legs swing back and forth.

Jin hums. "Set the table Jiminie please."

Jimin gets up and obeys, setting the table as Namjoon walks into the dining room. "Goodmorning hyung!" Jimin chirps, eyes forming into little crescents as he smiles. 

Namjoon just smiles, ruffling Jimin's hair that he's had yet to brush since he woke up, before going into the kitchen. 

Jimin looks down as he sits a plate and a pair of chop sticks on the table for each member. He looks up for a moment, freezing as he watches Namjoon hug Jin from the back, snaking his arms around his waist as he ducks down, moving his lips against his ear. Jimin looks back down at the table quickly at the same time Namjoon looks back at him.

"Jiminie."

"Yes?" Jimin says a little too quickly, voice squeaking as he looks up at Namjoon. Namjoon frowns with a smile as Jimin clears his throat, "Yes hyung?"

"Tell everyone breakfast is ready would ya?" 

Jimin nods before he hurriedly runs down the hall towards Hoseok's room. He knocks on the door. "Hoseok." He sings. "Breakfast is ready."

The bathroom door down the hall opens as a dripping wet Hoseok steps out, towel wrapped around his waist. Jimin stops knocking and turns to look, eyes widening as he swallows before composing himself and looking Hoseok in the face. Refusing to look elsewhere. Hoseok nods, "okay." before walking past Jimin and into his room.

Jimin has to admit, Hoseok-hyung has an attractive body. But he just doesn't have those type of feelings towards his hyung.

Jimin makes his way upstairs towards Taehyung's room who appears to be already awake. He isn't in his bed, and it's already made. Jimin walks inside. "Tae?" He looks around.

He hears Taehyung's voice murmuring something lowly in he hallway before he gets the idea to hide under his bed to scare him. Jimin chuckles evilly as he sees Taehyung's bare feet enter the room no less than a minute later, and pad across the carpet towards his dresser. He hears Taehyung laugh to himself before another pair of feet enter the room walking towards Taehyung briskly. Taehyung laughs, the two pairs of feet colliding as the two hug each other. Theres giggling as they stumble towards the bed, legs hitting the end of it as they both fall onto it.

Jimin frowns with a confused smile on his face, that immediately drops. Are his ears deceiving him? Are those.... _kissing noises?_

"Kookie, stop." Taehyung giggles, before he moans lowly.

_What the hell?_

_Wait wait wait—Kookie?_

Jimin's eyes widen as he suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Why does he always find himself in a predicament like this?

There's a few more sounds of light smacking noises, and a pause before the two get up from the bed, giggling as they leave the room.

Jimin releases a sigh that turns into a groan before he crawls from underneath the bed. He feels gross. Like he intruded on something personal between the two. But he also feels upset. He's hurt that Tae would hide something like this from him. They told each other everything. Or ad least he had thought so...

Jimin leaves the room, dragging his feet as he heads to the last room before his. Min Yoongi's. 

Jimin knocks. "Hyung?" 

There's no answer. Jimin wants to give up but he knows Yoongi's a heavy sleeper and he wouldn't be surprised if he were still asleep, with how much he stays up during the night. He turns the knob shivering as he enters the room. It's a bit chilly in Yoongi's room and Jimin realizes he must've had the window cracked whilst asleep. He goes over to shut the window, locking it.

Jimin looks back as he turns around. Eyes looking over to the lump on the bed under the covers. He slowly and quietly walks over to the bed, peering down at the sleeping boy with the messily blonde hair. Jimin smiles lightly as he observes Yoongi's face. He looks so soft and so content whilst sleeping, that Jimin doesn't even want to wake him. He knows that his hyung is tired. In fact he feels as though Yoongi may be the most tired out of all of them. He just doesn't know when to stop working. He gets so caught up in working during the night that sometimes he doesn't even realize he's worked the whole night. Surprise on his face whenever the members find him still up working at around sometimes seven in the morning. No matter how many times the members tell him to stop working so much, he just doesn't listen. Brushing them off in annoyance.

Jimin sighs, "You worry me, hyung." He whispers, as he runs a small hand through Yoongi's hair.

He gnaws on his lip as he realizes he has to wake Yoongi up now or they both are gonna miss out on breakfast.

He stands there contemplating on how to wake him up. The thought of scaring Yoongi, doesn't even cross his mind. Believe it or not, Jimin has never even attempted to scare Yoongi once. He doesn't want to upset his hyung in any way. It's not that he's afraid of his hyung, he just finds him a bit intimidating sometimes. Not to mention the giant crush he's had on him for the last four years.

"I can feel you staring." A low voice murmurs, startling Jimin out of his thoughts. He looks down in confusion, and gasps yanking his hand away from Yoongi's hair, as he realizes it was Yoongi who had said that.

Yoongi is looking up at him with half lidded sleepy eyes. He's frowning as he watches Jimin, who's looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact. Yoongi then chuckles, turning to lay on his side, a dopey crooked closed mouthed smile making its way onto his face. "I scare you Jiminie?"

"No.." Jimin feels his face warm as he crosses his arms across his chest. "You just..surprised me that's all." 

Yoongi hums. "Sure." He says, voice rough and still filled with sleep. He sits up rubbing at his eyes, before tossing the sheets off him, as he scoots to sit at the edge of it. He's sitting directly in front of Jimin, who has yet to move. Jimin eyes him up and down, his worn white t-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts, before he looks up and makes eye contact with Yoongi, who's already looking at him.

"You didn't." Jimin affirms, holding his head high, refusing to let the other members have the satisfaction in scaring him.

"Ok." Yoongi chuckles.

Jimin's lips part, before he closes his mouth and he holds eye contact with him as they just....stare. He can feel his heart racing. He doesn't know how long they stare at each other. Yoongi's frowning a bit, brows lightly furrowed, and Jimin can't recognize the look in his eye. He doesn't even realize it as its happening, his hand subconsciously reaching out to touch the area between Yoongi's brows.

Yoongi's eyes fluttering shut, as Jimin's finger gently rubs. 

"Stop. You'll get frown lines." Jimin says, voice coming out as a whisper.

It seems as if Yoongi's arms also have a mind of their own, as their reaching out to wrap themselves around Jimin's waist.

Jimin inhales a soft gasp, as he stares down at Yoongi.

"Make me." Yoongi murmurs, as he gazes up at Jimin.

_What?_

Jimin freezes, his movements halting as he stares back at Yoongi. A shiver runs down his spine at his tone of voice. Jimin suddenly feels shy as he releases a nervous chuckle. "Aha..um were gonna be late for breakfast. We'd better get downstairs before Tae and Kook eat everything."

Yoongi drops his arms getting up from the bed, disappoint running through Jimin's veins. He frowns at the lack of warmth.

"Yeah." Yoongi says, standing up. He brushes past Jimin and leaves the room.

Jimin frowns, watching him go. 

_What just happened?_

 

"Took you two long enough." Jin says as Yoongi and Jimin enter the dining room.

"You know how hard it is to wake, Yoongi-hyung." Jimin chuckles.

"Jiminie took longer than usual this time, waking everyone." Namjoon says. "Surprised you were able to wake Jungkook up so quickly."

Jimin can feel two pairs of eyes on him already knowing it's Kookie and Taehyung. Taehyung's brows furrow lightly as he eyes Jimin warily, realizing Jimin had yet to acknowledge him this morning like he usually does. Jimin looks at Tae who stares at him questioningly. Jimin just looks away, avoiding his gaze choosing to focus in on the words being said between Hoseok and Yoongi.

The only two seats left are next to Hoseok, so Jimin takes a seat at the end, Yoongi taking the chair in between them. With Taehyung Jungkook, Namjoon and Jin across from.

With the others gracious enough to wait for them, they all immediately dig in as soon as Yoongi and Jimin take their seats.

It's quiet at the table, with only the clattering of plates being tapped and mouths being filled. Jimin's shoving a ball of rice into his mouth when he looks up catching the small smile Namjoon gives Jin, who easily returns it. They're staring into each other's eyes for quite awhile until Jimin decides that enoughs enough.

"So Jin-hyung," Jimin says looking at Jin who jolts, blinking as he turns to him, raising his brows. "When's the wedding?"

Namjoon chokes, beating on his chest as he reaches for his water. Taehyung pats him on the back.

"Jimin what're you..?" Jin looks confused.

"I mean since your obviously dating right?" Jimin accuses, dropping his chopsticks as he folds his arms. "You and Namjoon-hyung." He nods.

It's quiet at the table minus the gulps of water Namjoon's inhaling.

"Uh...I.." Jin's voice cracks.

Jimin averts his gaze to the others beside Namjoon. "Tae, Jungkook? What about you?" 

Taehyung's lips part in shock as he stares at his best friend. "Jimin..."

"What about you two? Are you dating too?" Jimin accuses as he turns and eyes both Hoseok and Yoongi.

Hoseok raises his hands in offense shaking his head. Yoongi just continues to eat, as if he weren't spoken to.

"Are we not like brothers? Are we not close? Are we not family?" Jimin cries startling all the members with the scraping of his chair as he stands. "What's with all the secrets?"

Yoongi puts a hand on Jimin's arm to try and calm him. But Jimin just yanks it away too far in his emotions right now to comprehend anything.

"And _you!_ ," Jimin points, yelling at Taehyung who's face is full of gulit. "We share everything with each other! I thought you were—"

" _Yah!_ " Yoongi yells, startling everyone. The entire room is silent. Yoongi turns in his seat, and looks at Jimin. "Sit down." He growls. Jimin looks like a deer in headlights as he stares wide eyed at him. Why was he suddenly so... _aroused?_

Realizing that he's just staring and not listening, he swallows as he hastily takes his seat. Hands tucked between his thighs as he bows his head so that the others won't see his reddening cheeks.

"Why can't we just talk about this like civilized adults?" Yoongi scoffs, picking up his chopsticks. "Namjoon and Jin-hyung are dating?" He states nonchalantly. "Okay, congrats. Jeongguk and Taehyung are also dating? Cool congrats." He shrugs, while gathering his food with his sticks. "Now that that's settled, we done now? Can I continue to eat my food in peace?" He asks, his look hardening while looking around at the other members, who all stare at him open-mouthed, nodding slowly.

Jimin looks back down in his lap in mortification suddenly feeling very small. He feels a foot tap his and looks up, making eye contact with Taehyung who mouths, I'm sorry with a pout.

Jimin bites his lip nodding as he interlocks his feet with Taehyung's under the table. Taehyung gives him a boxy smile before Jimin turns to look at Namjoon and jin.

"I'm sorry." Jimin apologizes. "It was wrong of me to just out you guys like that. I should've just come to you like an adult and asked. I'm sorry hyungs, please forgive me."

Jin sighs, "We forgive you." Namjoon nods. "Next time just come to us! We were gonna tell you all, just on our own time." He promises.

"Same with us." Jungkook adds, speaking for the first time. "We actually..just made it official yesterday." Jungkook smiles shyly, while making eye contact with Tae who gives a big grin in return.

"Wow, congratulations you guys." Namjoon congratulates them along with the others.

"Yeah," Tae says, "Wait Jimin, how did you find out?" He asks brows furrowed with a smile.

" _Uh..w-what?_ " Jimin stutters through nervous laughter, running a hand trough his hair as he scratches his head. "Hyung this meal is so good!" He leans forward stuffing his mouth with food. He shoots Jin a thumbs up. "Mmm sho'good!"

Hoseok laughs, before stopping. "Ahh, I just realized I'm forever alone!" He cries, grabbing onto Yoongi's arm. "Yoongi be with me!"

"Yah, that's hyung to you brat!" Yoongi says, "and no you're too annoying."

Jimin laughs at Hoseok's playful hurt expression, before gasping lightly as he feels a warm hand lie on his thigh.

He looks down at it then up at Yoongi who just continues to eat before taking his hand away after a few seconds.

"Anyone want their bacon?" 

 

It's late. Around three in the morning when Jimin wakes up. He feels thirsty so he gets up to go get some water. Leaving his room, he drowsily turns on the hallway light as he makes his way downstairs. When he comes back upstairs, he looks into Yoongi's room, who's door is wide open, as he walks past. He notices Yoongi isn't in bed.

He must be working. 

So Jimin turns back around and decides to go to the basement where Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok's offices happen to be.

It's dark in the hallway of the basement. The only light coming from under the doorway of Yoongi's office.

As Jimin stands at the door, he can hear the low murmur of music playing on the inside. He twists the handle trying for if the door is locked. It isn't. The lights are a bit dimmed as he pushes the door open, and its the soft melody of his own voice that stops him in his tracks. 

Serendipity is playing.

Yoongi's desk and chair aren't facing the door so he doesn't even see Jimin come in. Jimin grins while biting his lip as he sneakily tip toes up behind Yoongi's chair.

_Oh god, I'm finally gonna scare Yoongi._

When he reaches the chair, "Yoongi!" Jimin yells, grabbing onto it and jerks it.

Yoongi turns in his chair in surprise, frantically pulling up his sweats from mid thigh tucking himself away. "Jimin!" He yells, covering his crotch.

Jimin gasps. " _Hyung!_ I—" He stutters, staring down at Yoongi's lap before covering his eyes with both hands.

" _How'd you get in here?!_ " Yoongi shouts, embarrassment visible on his cheeks.

" _The door was unlocked!_ " Jimin cries.

" _So what you've never heard of knocking?!_ " Yoongi accuses in disbelief. " _Get out!_ " Yoongi shouts.

Jimin squeaks as he turns and hurriedly runs from the room, leaving the door open as goes.

He's quickly making his way down the hall and up the stairs when he stops, realization hitting him like a train.

Yoongi was masturbating....to _his song_. Which means Yoongi was masturbating..while thinking about _him?_

With his brain still trying to grasp the fact that the boy he likes, just may feel the same way, Jimin turns around and makes his way back to Yoongi's office.

"Hyung." Jimin says softly in the doorway.

Yoongi turns around, straightening up in his chair as he eyes Jimin nervously. "Jimin? What're you...?"

Jimin slowly walks over toward him shyly playing with his fingers, as he drops to his knees directly in front of Yoongi, who looks down at him in confusion that turns into shock as Jimin, reaches up to lay a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly.

"Jiminie?"

"Hyung," Jimin whispers as he leans back into straddle position, bottom touching the floor. He looks up at Yoongi with a look so goddamn innocent and seductive at the same time, it should be illegal.

"Hyung..can I make you feel good?"

Yoongi stares at Jimin, lips opening and closing. "Uh...am I dreaming?"

Jimin answers his question by tucking his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and yanking them down to his thighs. 

Yoongi hisses as the cold hits his already throbbing erection that hasn't gone down since Jimin had walked in on him.

Jimin gasps, staring at it as it lays long and thick against Yoongi's stomach. The head a dark shade of red, with a bead of pre come leaking from it.

Jimin whines, biting his lip. His mouth watering with anticipation of having Yoongi in his mouth.

He realizes that he's jus staring at this point probably making Yoongi uncomfortable, so he reaches out, wrapping his hand around his member, causing Yoongi to groan. It's warm and heavy in his palm and he wastes no time, shifting forward to wrap his lips around the tip.

Yoongi gasps, hips lifting up slightly as Jimin runs his tongue along the slit repeatedly. 

He lifts his head, spitting on Yoongi's dick then runs his hand up and down his length, lathering it up. "You taste good hyung. So big." Jimin says, looking up at Yoongi. 

Yoongi groans in response, " _fuck_ Jimini— _oh shit!_ "

He's cut off as Jimin suddenly engulfs him, bobbing his head up and down quickly, sucking hard.

Yoongi moans, grabbing Jimin's hair, curling his fingers as he tugs it. This causes a moan to erupt from Jimin, the sound vibrating around Yoongi. 

" _Ah shit,_ Jiminie. You take me so well baby."

Jimin keens at the praise, risking it all despite his gag reflex, takes Yoongi deeper in his mouth until his head touches the back of his throat.

Yoongi moans loudly, hips lifting on instinct, which causes Jimin to take him a bit deeper. " _fuck,_ " he drawls.

Jimin whines, choking around Yoongi, but that doesn't stop him. He goes deeper. Deeper until his nose touches the skin of Yoongi's stomach.

" _Oh my god_." Yoongi moans, eyes rolling back. He rolls his hips in a slow motion, both hands grasping Jimin's hair as he slowly fucks up into Jimin's throat.

It's messy. Very messy. There's spit running down Jimin's chin and down his lips. There's even spit running down Yoongi's balls and he can feel it in his chair, seeping underneath him, but he doesn't care. Too focused on Jimin's lips, Jimin's throat around him. And Jesus Christ, he's pretty sure this is the best head he's ever been given in his entire life.

The arousal in his lower stomach builds as Jimin leans back panting, replacing his mouth with his hand as he jerks him off quickly. They make eye contact, and Yoongi swears his heart speeds up at the sight of Jimin. His pupils are dilated in lust and arousal, eyes and lashes soaked with tears along with his lips that are so wet and red. He looks so wrecked. 

And it turns Yoongi on so much more that he, _he_ did that to Jimin. He groans, as he leans forward grabbing Jimin's chin, running his thumb along his bottom lip. He's breathing heavily from the swift movement of Jimin's hand and from his shaky conscience, eyes darting from Jimin's eyes to his lips until he decides, fuck it. Crashing his lips roughly onto Jimin's.

Jimin gasps, a high moan releasing from his throat as he returns the kiss needily. There's clashing of teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue as they kiss hurriedly as if their life depended on it.

Jimin's hand gets quicker around Yoongi's length and Yoongi moans loudly into the kiss. "I-I'm— _fuck_ , I'm not gonna last." He breathes heavily into Jimin's mouth as he feels Jimin's tongue run against his own. 

"I want you to cum in my mouth, ok hyung?" Jimin whispers, teeth nipping at Yoongi's bottom lip.

Yoongi's eyes widen at the sinful words leaving his lips, breath accelerating as Jimin releases his length and sits back submissively, palming at his own evident erection, as he looks up at Yoongi in anticipation.

"Shit, ok." Yoongi rushes, standing up from his chair as he grabs ahold of his length. He moans as he wraps his fingers around himself, jerking off as he stands in front of Jimin.

Jimin bats his lashes, as he moves closer, opening his mouth. Yoongi grabs ahold of his hair, tugging his head further back as the head of his dick rests against Jimin's bottom lip.

He hurriedly jerks himself quicker, moaning as he makes eye contact with Jimin, who still looks so innocent despite everything, and Yoongi doesn't know how he does it.

Jimin closes his mouth to run his lips back and forth across the tip, tongue darting out in between.

"Shit, open." Yoongi commands, Jimin opening his mouth just in time as the first drop of Yoongi's cum releases into his mouth. He sticks out his tongue hungrily as Yoongi paints his mouth like a piece of art.

Yoongi moans loudly, hand tightening around his length as he tugs himself dry, making sure every last drop is in Jimin's mouth.

Jimin shivers, back arching slightly as he releases a moan. He wraps his lips around the tip of Yoongi's dick sucking it, tongue running along the slit. Yoongi hisses at the sensitivity, until Jimin releases his length with a wet pop. 

Yoongi holds his dick, staring at Jimin who opens his mouth wide showing Yoongi his cum filled tongue before he closes his mouth and he swallows it _all_.

He licks his lips as if he'd just had the best meal of his life and bites his lip after, humming happily.

Yoongi groans dropping to his knees. "You are _so fucking filthy_ , Park Jimin." He grabs the back of Jimin's neck bringing his lips to his this time, in a kiss less rushed. It's slow with less tongue and more passionate. And it makes Jimin's insides pirouette with butterflies. He sighs contently against Yoongi's lips, before Yoongi pulls back to rest his forehead against Jimin's.

Jimin's eyes are still closed, as he sighs in ecstasy, opening them when he hears Yoongi release a gasp. 

"Did you...?"

He sees Yoongi looking down at the crotch of his stained pajamas pants.

"I came..when you came...in my mouth." Jimin admits shyly, biting his lip as he avoids eye contact.

" _Jesus._ " Yoongi exhales, running a hand through his blonde locks. "That's... _really fucking hot_." He laughs breathlessly, hand dropping from his hair down to his thigh, while watching Jimin.

 _Oh._ Jimin squeaks, looking up at Yoongi with wide eyes. He blushes as Yoongi tucks himself back into his sweats before standing up.

He watches him as he looks around his office, turning to his chair sighing at the mess they'd made in it.

"Shit." He sighs to himself, getting some wipes from his desk so that he can wipe the seat clean.

A quiet _Hyung_ stops him in his movements though, as he turns around eyes darting to the blushing red boy that still sat on his office floor, having not moved from that position.

"Do you..." Jimin says, voice cracking slightly before he clears his throat. "do you like me?"

Yoongi stares at him. He stares at him maybe a bit too long, but he can't help it when he bursts into laughter. 

Jimin looks shocked, and embarrassed. 

But most of all, he looks hurt.

"Yah. Stop that." Yoongi frowns, dropping the wipe in his hand onto his desk. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you're so cute." He laughs, watching as Jimin blushes. He reaches a hand out to Jimin who hesitantly takes it before getting up, wincing at the wetness in his pants.

"Of course I like you, you idiot." Yoongi smiles lightly, ruffling Jimin's hair. "I thought that was pretty self-explanatory."

Jimin smiles, eyes forming into thin crescents. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Yoongi grins, gummy smile and all.

They stand there smiling at each other until Jimin releases a yawn, covering his mouth with his—ridiculously small and cute—hand.

"It's late." Yoongi states the obvious. "Like _really_ late." He says, glancing at his watch. "Almost five in the morning."

"Ah, ok. I should get back to bed." Jimin turns to leave, pausing before he turns back around. "You coming hyung?" He says in a small voice.

Yoongi raises his brows before a soft smile graces his lips. "Yea—Yeah," he clears his throat. "I'll be there." He nods.

Jimin smiles, whispering a soft spoken ok before leaving the room.

Though he barely makes it out the door before he collides into something hard. He screams, shoving harshly at it before bringing his hands up to his mouth in fright.

"Jimin?" 

"Namjoon?" Jimin cries.

"What happened?" Yoongi questions, coming outside the room, flicking the hallway light on.

Jimin sighs, dropping his hands. "You scared me Hyung."

"Well that's a first." Namjoon smirks in amusement, at a pouting Jimin who rolls his eyes. "What're you doing down here Jimin?" Namjoon then frowns, in question.

Jimin swallows nervously, avoiding eye contact. "Ah, well..um.."

Yoongi shamelessly scratches the back of his neck, as a small smirk graces his lips.

Namjoon then looks to Yoongi, then back at Jimin, then to Yoongi eyeing him up and down, then to Jimin again, eyeing him up and down, eyes landing on Jimin's stained crotch.

Namjoon then clamps his mouth shut, lips curling into his mouth, furrowing his brows, blinking repeatedly as his brain puts two and two together.

He then turns away, mumbling an _oh my god_ , leaving a cackling Yoongi and a blushing red-faced Jimin behind him.


	2. COMING SOON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon!

In the process of writing part two.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I tried.
> 
> Follow me on twt @pjmmygxx
> 
> I follow back :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts ?


End file.
